Sleep Talking
by m e l l o w m e l o d y
Summary: A cute 'lil one-shot for Stark and my OC Kimiko. Stark should learn to stop talking in his sleep.


Sleep Talking

Stark one-shot

I sadly do not own Bleach, only my OC Kimiko

Kimiko wandered the halls of Las Noches looking for Starks room. This seemed to be avoiding her because she couldn't find the room anywhere. She had been Starks fracción for 3 and a half months and had grown close to the man and his other half Lilinette. She had lost Lilinette and decided to go bother Stark instead, but couldn't find his room.

Her rank was number 24 and had become Starks fracción by pure luck, that's what she believed though. Either way, she was grateful to be Starks fracción and not anyone else's. She would've most likely become one of Tia's fraccións if it had not been for him.

She groaned in frustration, "Where the fuck is that stupid room!" She stamped her foot just to show how pissed she was.

"Whoa, Kimi-chan watch your language will ya!" She froze and slowly looked behind to reveal the man of never ending smiles, Gin Ichimaru.

She squeaked, "Ichimaru-san! I-I was just looking for Stark-sans room. And well I couldn't find it so I got a bit frustrated." Her face flushed a bit in embarrassment and tilted her head down so she could hide her face with her blonde bangs.

All he did was laugh at her, "No need ta get so frustrated Kimi-chan. It's just down tha hall a little ways." He grinned tilting his head to the side in amusement.

"Aww, what?" Kimiko was even more pissed now, knowing the room was only down the hall. She looked at Gin, "Thank you Ichimaru-san." And with that she speed walked the rest of the way there. She saw his room immediately and groaned. _It had been so close and I threw a fit in the hallway and embarrassed myself in front of Ichimaru-san. Just to be a short walk away from his damn room_, she thought angrily.

She cracked the door open slowly and peeked inside before going in. She had learned her lesson from the last time she barged into the room. Stark had coincidently begun to strip for a shower. He and Lilinette teased her for days. She got lucky this time and he was just sleeping with his arms behind his head. She sighed and went to sit down on the bed next to him.

When she sat down he didn't stir at all, which didn't surprise her in the least. He then groaned lightly. _Crap, I woke him up_; Kimiko thought and sat up from her spot. But to her surprise he wasn't waking up, he was talking in his sleep. _About her_.

Her face reddened at what he said next. "Kimi-chan... cut it out… that tickles." He started fidgeting around like someone was touching… or tickling him. Then he groaned again and said her name. _Oh my gosh, what the hell is he dreaming about_, Kimiko thought backing away from the bed.

She backed up a little too far and bumped into a lamp, which she had no idea was there, and it came crashing down to the floor. She yelped, falling on her butt and smacking her head against the small table the lamp was on.

Stark jolted up right and his head snapped to Kimiko, who was trying to massage her now aching head. "Kimiko," he said drowsily, "What the hell are you doing?" She looked up at him and he inspected her face and realized she was blushing.

And then his dreams started to come back to him. His dreams about Kimiko. The ones only he and Lilinette knew about and Lilinette only knew because she only heard him talking in his sleep… crap. He'd been having those dreams about his fracción for over a month now and they hadn't stopped. And most the time, as Lilinette had said, he talked in his sleep about them.

"Kimiko," he sighed, deciding to confront her, "What did you hear?" She began to blush an even darker red as she started replaying in her head what he had said. But Kimiko couldn't help but feel happy about it; he was having dreams about _her_. Thinking about it that way made her feel light-headed. She then looked at Stark and realized he was blushing too. Then, he started walking towards her.

He leant next to her and put his hand against the wall next to her head, preventing her from escaping the small space they were in. Kimiko squeaked as he moved in closer to her. He leant in past her head and began to whisper in her ear, "Kimi," he breathed into her ear somewhat seductively before continuing, "What you just heard, stays in between us. And I won't deny what I was dreaming about. And don't lie and say you don't know what it was about either."

He leant back; having a blush of his own (due to his minor confession) and seeing Kimiko sport her own blush. _Did he just admit to dreaming about me_, Kimi thought. Stark sighed; looking at her flushed face. _She looks so cute_, Stark thought.

He starting leaning forward again until he was a couple inches away from his fraccións face. She shivered; she could feel his breath on her face or more exactly, her lips. _I-is he going to k-kiss me? _Stark kept getting closer to Kimiko until their lips finally touched. It took both of them a second before responding, both moving closer to each other.

Kimiko wrapped her arms around Starks neck and Stark wrapped his own arms around Kimis waist, both pulling closer to each other. They broke apart for a quick second before moving in again. Stark and Kimiko fought for dominance of the kiss. When Stark won he requested an entrance past Kimikos lips. She was reluctant at first but eventually gave in.

Their tongues massaging each other's, before they broke apart again. They looked at each other, both panting heavily from the dominant kiss. Kimiko leant forward and snuggled into Starks chest, exhausted from the long kiss. Stark chuckled before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to his bed.

He laid her down and then lay next to her. Kimiko continued to snuggle into Starks chest as he stroked her hair. "Kimi." She looked up at him giving him a questioning look. "I love you." She blushed and snuggled back into his chest.

"I know, I love you too, Stark." She let out a laugh before adding, "I've heard you say so in your sleep." Evidently, this wasn't the first time she's heard him talk in his sleep.


End file.
